


Cactuars and Cocoa

by ToastedRiceTea



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted dad, Comfort, Father and Son, Gen, HONESTLY I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING SWEET, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRiceTea/pseuds/ToastedRiceTea
Summary: At the cottage in Cape Caem, Ignis finds he cannot sleep. As he takes a walk to settle his mind, he finds another is unable to rest as well.





	

Ignis flipped onto his back, hoping that the new position might aid in him in his quest to fall asleep. No good. The couch he lay upon, though plush, was made of some scratchy material that itched him every time he moved. The pillow his head lay upon was lumpy, and his blanket far too short. He’d offered to take the couch for Prompto’s sake (as it seemed the poor man was always relegated to the floor or bathtub) but now Ignis was starting to regret his decision.

With a sigh, the Chamberlain sat up and wearily eyed the clock that ticked steadily on past midnight. How unfortunate. With a sigh, Ignis hauled himself to his feet. If sleep would not come now, he’d not force it. Perhaps a brisk walk would help to tire him out? It was worth a shot anyway.

Ignis brushed his hair out of his eyes and threw on a jacket, before blindly searching for his shoes. He was often awake when the others were not, so he’d gotten quite good at blindly locating things in the dark. Not a minute had passed before he was ready for his little foray out into the Caem night, just one last thing was needed, his flashlight. Satisfied with his preparations, he set out for his little “adventure.” Ignis tiptoed down the stairs and was careful not to slam the front door on his way out.

The night air was cold and clean, as one might expect of this seaside location, and Ignis reveled in the breeze. He could hear the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, and for a moment he enjoyed the silence of the night. Then...something else.

It was so faint he almost missed it, but he was sure he heard someone out there. Tiny gasps and sobs...a child? Ignis’ lips pressed into a line and he followed the sound all the way to the headstone made for Jared. Talcott was there, curled against the stone, eyes closed as he wept and asked for his lost grandfather.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he said it over and over. Ignis watched him for a moment, not sure how best to approach the mourning boy. He knew Jared, the man had been a friend of his Uncle’s, but Ignis was not familiar with Talcott.

He’d seen the child once or twice when he was a babe, but back then he was often with his parents, so he was not often in the palace. Ignis actually had been surprised to see him with Jared back in Lestallum, until he realized that was likely due to the fact that Talcott’s parents didn't make it out of Insomnia. Poor boy. He’d lost so much in less than a year. Ignis shuffled where he stood. How could he provide comfort for a child he barely knew, for someone who had known suffering far greater than he’d ever experienced?

Ignis supposed standing around wondering didn't help Talcott at all though...so he had to do something. Offer what he could to the boy. It was the least he could do. Ignis knelt beside Talcott, and wordlessly pulled the child into his arms. He felt the boy’s body jerk in slight surprise, but he was quick to return the embrace and sob into Ignis’ nightshirt.

Neither said anything for a long time. Ignis tried to think of how his mother comforted him when he was small, and did his best to imitate. He ran his hand up and down Talcott’s back and held him close, hoping that this hug might at least help Talcott not to feel so alone. After some time, he felt Talcott relax, and the tears ceased.

“What are you doing out here, alone?” Ignis murmured as he pat the boy’s hair. Talcott sniffed, making a sound somewhat similar to the honk of a goose, as he tried to answer the man’s question.

“I just...didn't wanna wake anybody up…” Talcott admitted. Ignis, in response, curled the boy closer. Talcott continued to sniffle. He pushed out of Ignis’ arms then, trying his best to wipe his face. Ignis watched him, wishing he were better equipped to comfort the child in his arms. Were he properly dressed, he’d have a kerchief to offer, at least. “I’m sorry...I-”

“Please, do not apologize.” Ignis murmured. “It is quite alright to cry.” Talcott took a shuddering breath and nodded.

“I just...I didn't want anyone to worry.” Talcott whispered. “Prince Noctis has so many worries already...so…” Talcott bit his lip, “please don't tell him about this.”

“Not a word.” Ignis agreed. He studied the child a moment, before he got to his feet and offered a hand which Talcott grateful accepted. He hauled himself to his feet, though he continued to hold Ignis’ hand tightly after the fact. “Hey,” Ignis began, “shall we head on inside? Do you like cocoa?”

Talcott blinked up at Ignis, a tad confused. “Dustin said I shouldn't have many sweets at night...”

“Well then we shan’t tell him. Ignis said, and he squeezed Talcott’s hand. The boy gave a watery laugh and nodded. The pair of them headed inside, and Ignis headed to the kitchen, flicking on the lamp to offer him a bit of light for cooking.

“Can I help?” Talcott asked, and Ignis smiled.

“I would love that.”

The pair carried on, whispering to each other as they brewed the chocolatey concoction. Ignis smiled, remembering his mother would make cocoa the same way when he was small. He watched as the steam curled up from pot, delivering a delightful smell that soon filled the little kitchenette in which they worked.

“Would you like to learn how to make the whipped cream?” Ignis asked, happy to have a student so willing. He watched with a smile as Talcott carefully added drops of vanilla to cream. It was cute the way he stuck his tongue out when he concentrated on something. He laughed when Talcott accidentally put in a little too much powdered sugar, and, when he went to mix it, it puffed into a little white cloud leaving the boy with sugar dusted nose and cheeks.

Ignis was happy to see him laugh at his mistake, to, for an evening, not have to worry so much about being brave and being perfect. If this was all Ignis could do for him, then maybe that was alright. He let Talcott fill the mugs and put a dollop of cream in each, and he beamed when Talcott suggested they shave some chocolate on top. They took their mugs to the table, and Talcott smiled fondly at the figurines he had lined up on the edge of the table. Ignis watched as Talcott carefully turned a yellow one over in his hands.

“Prince Noctis is pretty great, huh? He got me this one.”

“He can be quite thoughtful,” Ignis agreed as he sipped his drink. “If you don't mind, might I ask why you like cactuars so much?”

“Oh!” Talcott grinned, eager to talk of his passions. “Well, they're really cool! They’re super fast, a little shy, but really funny and awesome. I like them most because, even though they’re little, they’re strong.”

“So,” Ignis smiled over the rim of his mug, “they're like you.”

“You think I’m strong?” Talcott’s eyes were starry.

“I do.” The pair finished their drinks and after the washing was done, Ignis suggested they both head to bed. “Don't cactuars sleep?” Ignis inquired as they climbed the stairs.

“They do! They usually bury themselves in sand. It’s like a blanket.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Talcott grinned. He hesitated by the door to the room he was currently sharing with Monica, Iris, and Dustin. “Uh…” he looked to Ignis, “do you wanna hear more about cactuars tomorrow?”

“Sure. I would be delighted.”

Talcott smiled and turned the doorknob, though, again he hesitated. “Mister Ignis?”

Ignis stopped where he stood a few feet away, and turned back around to face Talcott. In a moment, the boy had his arms wrapped tight around his torso, and his face pressed against his stomach. “Thanks for everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Talcott deserves many hugs, and I thought it would be interesting if sweet Ignis gave him one.


End file.
